The present disclosure generally relates to technical fields including a sewing machine, a sewing mark, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a sewing machine control program. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that controls sewing by utilizing a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag, a sewing mark used during sewing by the sewing machine, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a sewing machine control program for controlling the sewing machine.
Conventionally, before sewing a work cloth (a sewing object) with a sewing machine, sewing positions on the work cloth may generally be marked with an erasable sewing pen, a basting thread, dress pins, etc. A user may sew the work cloth using the marks as a guide by following the marks. If necessary, the user of the sewing machine manually changes a sewing speed and a sewing method during sewing, while the user moves the work cloth using the marks on the work cloth as a guide.
Recently, an RFID technology has become widely known, in which an integrated circuit (IC chip) equipped with an antenna is employed. The IC chip with the antenna may be referred to as an “RFID tag”, and may be shaped like a tag, a label, or the like. The RFID tag may be added to a variety of products so that information stored in the RFID tag may be read out from the RFID tag or information may be written into the RFID tag, with an apparatus referred to as an “RFID reader/writer”. The RFID technology is also utilized in various fields to identify and control individuals. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2005-160936 discloses an RFID tag that is attached to a work cloth as a sewing object and that stores information to identify the type of the work cloth. It also discloses that a control device of an eyelet buttonholing sewing machine determines whether a pressing pressure and a tension set for the sewing machine are suitable for the type of the work cloth indicated by the identification information of the work cloth read out by an RFID reader/writer of the sewing machine.